


Натянутой тетивой

by AFirebringer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFirebringer/pseuds/AFirebringer
Summary: Свобода пахнет морозным воздухом и палой листвой.Сборник.
Kudos: 1





	1. Открытые раны

К пыткам можно привыкнуть.   
К пальцам, что очерчивают в воздухе контуры её тела — но не касаются, никогда не касаются. К липкому взгляду. К речам о её «избранности», «предназначении окрасить мир в чёрное, золотое и алое», льющимся в уши, пока плечи выкручены до мучительной боли, а запястья и лодыжки сковывает сталь. К миске свежей — ещё пар идёт — похлёбки, головокружительному запаху мяса и перца, совсем рядом, только руку протянуть, только сказать пару заветных слов…  
Привыкнуть можно к чему угодно — но не к холоду. Никогда к холоду.

(А туда ли ты бежишь, девочка? Тебе бы домой, но дома нет, никогда не было, исчез ещё до твоего рождения, погребён под лавиной с альтмерских островов. Тебе бы в Хаммерфелл, на котором чёрно-золотой ошейник не застёгнут, по которому метут не снега — пески…)

Вот только на западе её нагонят, по свежим следам да на лошади. А север — кто в здравом уме полезет в горы? Леденеющими пальцами цепляться, пересиливать дрожь даже в здоровых мышцах — что уж говорить о ней?  
Здесь нет помощников, указателя правильного пути или хотя бы жалкой тропки. Разве что звёзды по ночам ближе всего, но читать их после стольких лет разлуки не проще, чем чуждые руны.  
Смерть караулит на каждом локте. Хохочет, скалится белоснежно, слепит горстями снежинок.

Правда в том, что сорваться с уступа Ангрел боится меньше, чем вернуться назад. И правда эта горчит.

Прикрыть глаза — и вот он, под веками. Пронзительно-золотой до самых кончиков пальцев, в вечном своём чёрном, десятками глаз смотрит — два на лице, остальные на мантии. Золотая краска мешается с кровью, её кровью, и он улыбается ласково-ласково, протирая кинжал. «Видишь, я забочусь о тебе. Я люблю тебя». Ангрел смотрит вниз: на раны ложится чёрное, из-под тканой полоски текут багряные капли, но это не больно, совсем не больно, она выдержит, она вытерпит, она будет достойной.  
Пронзительный крик — эхом от каменных стен. Вокруг черно, и по щекам течёт горячее и свежее, неужели ослепла, но он же обещал не трогать лицо, он обещал!..

Снаружи солнечно и снежно. Ангрел с нажимом вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Позволяет себе последний всхлип.  
Если она продолжит быть слабачкой — никогда не вырвется. Так и останется скованной тенью у стены, той, что предназначена принцу далёкому и непознаваемому, ибо именно он суть познание всего.

Желания узнавать, существует ли этот принц на самом деле, у неё нет. Но если да — о, она клянётся выколоть ему каждый из тысячи глаз, выцарапать собственными ногтями, отрывать по кусочку не-плоти до тех пор, пока не останется ничего.  
Так же, как делали с ней. Хуже, чем делали с ней.  
Лишь бы в руки чуть больше сил. Лишь бы суметь удержать кинжал.   
По ту сторону Джеролл — свобода. Но не свобода спасёт. Не время и не расстояние.

Ангрел выходит из пещеры. Сегодня ноги держат ещё чуть лучше — и, может быть, у неё есть шанс пережить этот день, а потом ещё один, и ещё. Узнать, что на самом деле есть мир за пределами погребённых под землёй белоснежных когда-то стен.  
Доказать, что ей есть место в нём.

Выгрызть себя назад.


	2. Перед бурей

У мамы с папой глаза ласковые и грустные.  
— Мы обязательно вернёмся. Решим кое-что — и уедем с тобой далеко-далеко, обещаю.

Оба затянуты в кожаное, зашнурованы накрепко, как в путы, думает Ангрел. За спинами колчаны стрел, тех самых, которые папа всю неделю делал.  
Тревога давит на рёбра так, что слова не вымолвить и сложно даже вдохнуть, — а мама уже протягивает её лук, небольшой и лёгкий.  
— Мы тебя очень любим и хотим, чтобы с тобой всё было хорошо. А Лорион и Сирдор как раз за тобой присмотрят, пока нас не будет. Идёт?  
— Я тоже вас очень-очень люблю, — бормочет Ангрел.  
И крепко обнимает.

Мама выпрямляется. На плече остаётся несколько тёмных пятнышек — слёзы.  
Папина тёплая ладонь треплет по волосам.  
— Ты даже соскучиться не успеешь. С тебя три шкурки к нашему возвращению, охотница. Годится?  
Это где-то на неделю или две работы, если крысиных, считает Ангрел в уме. Пожимает протянутую руку.

Два альтмера стоят рядом, почти как живые статуи — моргают только. Взгляды задумчивые и почти не грустные, и на них хочется накричать, их хочется взять за воротники эти торчащие, тряхануть и…  
— Можно мне с вами? — рвётся с языка вместо этого. — Я уже умею стрелять, папа, ты сам сказал!  
«Тут холодно. Мне не нравится. Я боюсь».  
— Что ты, родная? Всё будет хорошо.

Мама пахнет лесом. И кожа чуть вытертая так идёт к её глазам.  
А вокруг — белые каменные стены, тусклые светильники и непривычная, пугающая тишина, которую так хочется разорвать хоть чем-нибудь.  
Как в склепе, честное слово, и лица их здесь такие страшно-синеватые, и зажмуриться бы, стряхнуть морок, но не получается отвести глаза…

А потом они уходят.  
Ангрел выбегает за ними наружу, смотрит, смотрит, пока мама с папой не исчезают вдали. Машет им рукой — а потом они совсем скрываются за холмом.

Только тогда она утирает слёзы рукавом.


	3. Ошейник

[Тебе, Владыка Знаний, я приношу эту жертву…]

Лезвие, сверкающее в неверном свете, совсем близко к её бедру. К почти зажившей уже ране.  
Ангрел закрывает глаза.  
Седор поёт еле слышно, почти мурлыкая; была бы отличная колыбельная, но мешает обжигающая боль.   
На её теле он рисует руны, чертит пиктограммы, сплетает линии в неясные знаки. Его перо — кинжал с резной рукоятью, чернила — её кровь.   
За годы — вечность — в его руках она почти научилась не кричать.   
Надо только губу закусить покрепче.

[Тебе, Золотой Глаз, Садовник Людей…]

Потом они отдыхают.  
На полу миска с нарезанными фруктами, и можно стоять на ногах — хотя запястья по-прежнему прикованы. К его пальцам она давно уже привыкла. Они куда лучше, чем лезвие, они хотя бы не ранят до крови.  
Кусочки яблок холодные, твёрдые и самую малость кислые. То самое, что так безумно, невероятно нужно сейчас.  
Седор играет с ней: подносит ко рту и тут же отбирает, и сложнее всего — не броситься следом, выкручивая плечи, раскрывая свежие раны. Не оскалиться гневно. Иначе разозлится Седор, и не видать ни яблок, ни апельсинов, ни сочной земляники.  
Ангрел замирает и ждёт. Пока перехваченный покрепче кусочек окажется ближе к губам, ещё ближе, пока Седор не заставит облизать пальцы — тоже холодные и почему-то всегда кислые на вкус.   
— Хорошая, — бормочет он. — Такая послушная. Будешь хорошо себя вести, отпущу на ночь, м-м-м?  
«Отпущу» — значит не наружу, а лечь. Расслабить ноющие мыщцы, вытянуться, позволить себе растечься по полу и тонкому старому спальнику…   
Прикусить язык, не дать жадному стону сорваться с губ. Покажешь слабость — отнимет даже надежду, даже призрак её.  
Нельзя, Ангрел. Нельзя.  
Терпи.  
Он смотрит на неё с безумной улыбкой в глазах, и она отвечает ему своей.

[Тебе отдаю себя, полностью и навсегда…]

Когда-то его звали Лорион.  
Воспоминание выплывает внезапно, бросается, как крыса из угла. Зачем именно этот осколок прошлого — давно бросила разбирать. Они приходят, когда им нужно, и уходят, как надоест.  
Прямо как он.  
Она сторонилась его, жалась к другому, теплее, уютнее. Тому, кто помогал точить наконечники для стрел и читал на ночь сказки, длинные и завораживающие, о магах, правде и доброте. Она всегда засыпала, не дослушав, обещала себе: однажды обязательно, непременно узнаю, чем кончается…  
А потом нашла его с кинжалом в спине.   
Вот так просто.

Седор — имя руин, не твоё, бросала Ангрел в лицо второму. А ты Лорион, и ты его убил, ты мерзость, и я не буду тебя слушаться, никогда, ни за что, только не тебя!..  
Тогда он приковал её в первый раз.

[Тебе принадлежу отныне, до конца своих дней и после.]

— Доброе утро, моя хорошая, — прорезается сквозь сон.  
Ангрел поднимается на нетвёрдые ноги на ощупь, не открыв ещё толком глаза. Зовёт даже не голос — запах: свежего, горячего, чуть пряного…  
— Время молитвы.  
Она послушно шагает назад, прижимается к знакомой стене спиной.  
Поднимает руки.  
Ждёт.


	4. (отпусти)

Скалится из темноты чёрное и золотое, смеётся тысячей голосов, тянет лапы, руки, щупальца.

((Сопротивляться больнее. Иди к нам. Закрой глаза. Пусти))  
(Ни за что!)

Сначала он просто стоит. Вдали и совсем рядом — расстояние меняется, стоит только моргнуть.  
Она вскидывает подбородок упрямо, могла бы — подожгла бы взглядом, но с места не двинуться.

((Ты наша, наша, — моя))

Ладонь на коже ледяная и липкая. Кончики пальцев скользят по предплечью — и кожа расходится следом, обнажает ярко-алое. Хватают за запястье, сжимают и держат, — и оно сгорает без огня, распадается, исчезает, пока не остаются лишь кости между двумя берегами плоти.  
Она смотрит, смотрит, пока ласка не выжигает глаза.

Лезвия по щекам, по шее, по груди и животу. Что-то течёт неторопливо, капает на губы горьким.  
Поднять бы руки, оттолкнуть от себя, разрезать темноту вспышкой света — да только плечи давно уже свободны от всего, что под.

Она падает на колени.  
(Пожалуйста, отпусти)  
((Не смей))  
((Дрянная девчонка))

Я буду послушной, взмолилась бы она, но язык отмирает, распадается на дюжину (липких, покрытых грязью)

[очнись, Ангрел]

червей, выползает сквозь губы наружу, вниз по обломку её тела, которое режут, она знает, точно по всем её шрамам

[это сон, проснись, проснись]

лезвия лапают бёдра

[Ангрел, прошу тебя]

А потом всё замирает.  
Она снова видит: золотые обезумевшие глаза, золотые костяшки пальцев, золотой кинжал в ладони, золотые глаза на чёрной робе, залитые багряным, как и руки его по локоть, и пол до самого горизонта…

(…это сон?)

[Ангрел!]

Ангрел зажмуривается как можно крепче — и распахивает глаза снова.

Напротив золотые глаза, обезумевшие от беспокойства, и чёрные волосы обрамляют лицо — бледное, бледнее обычного, — и пальцы вцепились до боли в её плечи.  
По щекам течёт солёное и горячее. Ангрел касается боязливо, готовится увидеть багрянец —  
Но капли на ребре ладони прозрачные.


	5. О звёздах

Ангрел родилась в месяц Первого зерна. Тихой безоблачной ночью, чуть ближе к рассвету.   
Меннель не помнит, как нашла в себе силы укачать малышку. Не потому ли, что она уснула тихо и почти сразу?..

***  
— Из-под каких я звёзд, мама? — спрашивает она и тут же сама себе отвечает: — Ло-о-од.  
Смешно морщит нос и тянет ручки навстречу.  
— Верно. А папа?  
— Воин!  
— А мама?  
— Йитуал. — И сверкает глазами хитро-хитро из-под тёмной длинной чёлки.  
— Молодец, — улыбается Меннель. — Пойдём посмотрим, как там папа?

Ангрел говорит больше, чем должны бы ровесники, бегает дальше и почти не плачет, рассадив коленку о камень.   
Меннель учит её, как читать следы, как найти дорогу в лесу и, конечно, куда смотреть, чтобы понимать звёзды на ночном небе. Рилан — стрелять из лука и обращаться с кинжалом.  
Оба играют с дочерью день напролёт в охоту, в погоню, в саму бьющую ключом жизнь.  
Вечером читают звёзды на небе, как непостоянные, уплывающие книжные строки.  
Ночью обмениваются молчаливыми опасениями: кто знает, когда ей придётся постоять за себя не понарошку — всерьёз?

А потом снова наступает утро, и Ангрел припадает с Меннель к земле, бежит с Риланом наперегонки и звонко, заливисто смеётся, упав в траву.  
С обоими — выслеживает крыс и гордо шагает потом домой, таща их за хвосты.

И спрашивает всякий раз перед сном, уже лёжа в кроватке:  
— Из-под каких я звёзд, мама?  
— Самых светлых, родная.

Меннель встречает её взгляд, и сердце щемит от всего, что не высказать.

***  
Ангрел родилась в месяц Первого зерна. Тихой безоблачной ночью, чуть ближе к рассвету.  
Меннель смотрела в небо, укачивая малышку.   
Клялась жарким шёпотом: никогда, ни за что с её уст не слетит ни слова о том, как ярко — победно — сияет на небе Змей.


	6. Голос

Ангрел плачет, свернувшись в клубок. Тихонько, лишь бы не беспокоить, но Седор всё равно приходит. (Лорион, говорит она себе, Лорион. Воет сквозь стиснутые зубы.)  
Лежать можно — и то благо. Вместо живота жгучая воронка боли, она прижимает к ней обе руки, но не помогает, ничего не помогает. И так холодно в этих стенах, что, кажется, от озноба ещё сильнее болит.

— Бледная, — бормочет невесть откуда взявшийся Седор.  
Ледяная тряпка, которой испарину со лба промокают, пахнет пылью и мышами, но Ангрел не жалуется. Не может жаловаться.  
Горлышко флакона у губ горчит. Ангрел послушно глотает зелье («Хорошая девочка, я тебя вылечу, вылечу»), и исполинская альтмерская фигура исчезает из поля зрения.

Полчаса спустя болью взрывается всё тело. Из горла — крик, рыдания взахлёб, и никак их не подавить, лишь бы дышать, дышать, дышать.  
Стоит пошевелиться — в живот словно вонзают кол, но она справится. Она будет хорошей. Достойной.  
Больно, больно, и лишь бы это закончилось, пожалуйста…

Во сне Ангрел летает. По крайней мере, она уверена, что это сон: живот почти не болит, и во рту нет противного привкуса.  
Она расправляет руки и взмывает вверх, легко-легко, и смотрит спокойно-удивлённо: тело, бледное-бледное и в грязных тряпках, будто и не её совсем. Никак не тянет на шестнадцать, больше похоже на тонкую изломанную куклу, чем живую девушку. Вместо ужаса это вызывает сочувствие.  
«Бедная, — думает Ангрел маминым голосом, — тебе так досталось, хорошая моя».

Альтмер в чёрном и золотом входит было в комнату — и тут же бросается кукле навстречу, роняя крынку с водой. Падает на колени, трясёт, даёт пощёчины, кричит что-то в лицо.  
Ангрел слушает эхо, и внутри поднимается почему-то злорадство. Это странно. Спокойствие ей нравилось больше.

Куклу так бьют по лицу, что голова падает вправо. Ангрел потирает левую щёку.  
«Мама, где ты? Возьми меня с собой. Пожалуйста. — И добавляет, не успев ещё понять, почему: — Я буду хорошей».  
Но вместо мамы ей шепчет другой голос, успокаивающий и тёплый:  
— Твоё время ещё не настало. На твоих плечах лежит тяжесть heyv — долга — и некому понести её за тебя. Возвращайся, Dovahkiin. Я буду ждать.  
Она падает — вниз, вниз, — и открывает глаза.

Боль в животе возвращается первой. Губа саднит, так неприятно сухо во рту, и веки тяжелы…  
Её прижимают к себе ласково-ласково, отпаивают чистейшей водой. Он заботится, думает Ангрел. Он помогает. Всё хорошо.  
Он непременно её вылечит.

***  
Уже на следующий день Ангрел может подняться на ноги, а через неделю всё становится как прежде. Болезнь уходит из памяти, истирается, как тонкая ткань.  
Иногда во сне для неё вновь звучит чужой язык, певучий и притягательный.  
Но это не имеет значения.  
Совсем.

Правда же?..


End file.
